Turks from Hell
by Turks
Summary: The Turks are back again after Sephiroth's clone tried to destroy Midgar. Now they are in a bigger problem. I have rewrote Turks from Hell.


It's been at least 3 years since the Sephiroth remnants attempted their reunion. Everyone thought things was going to go back to normal. There were missions to do, people to chase down, missing documents to re-file, and tricks to be played on co-workers. Everyone has been taking his or her relationship a new level. Hopefully nothing would go wrong. President Rufus changed his ways and revived the company. He stopped draining the planet's life stream and started construction on the new Shinra building. The new facilities were half constructed, having finally completed the apartments provided for Shinra employees.

"I'm going out for a while!" A voice shouted out as a door opened, and a woman walked out. She wore a black kimono top with organic flower designs; her brown hair was put up neatly put up in a bun. Her mako green eyes blazed in the lights in the hallway. An arm reached out and pulled her back in.

"No, I want a kiss before you leave." A male voice said with a slight chuckle. The door shut until there was only an inch crack open. The woman started to laugh and ran out the door.

"Can you wait till later? You need to get to work. I'll bring you dinner at eight-teen hundred hours okay?" She said as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. A man with combed back orange blond hair and an eye patch over his left blue eye walked out of the door. He wore a white trench coat with a black turtleneck and white pants.

"You promise?" He asked. She couldn't help but smile and nodded.

"Yes, Rufus. Oh! What did the doctor said about your eye?"

"It should be healed in three weeks." He said as he leaned on the wall a bit. "Remember when Kadaj fried the side of my eye patch?" He asked. She nodded to him. "I wasn't supposed to see light in that eye until it healed up all the way."

"I know, I'm much smarter then I used to be." She said as she rolled her eyes. He smirked and walked up to her and took a hold of her chain and kissed her lightly.

"Now you know your not suppose to roll your eyes at me like that. You could get into trouble." He said. She shook her head.

"I'm not in uniform so I don't care." She stuck her tongue out at him and walked away back-wards. "Don't be late. Love you." She said as she took off. Rufus shook his head and walked back to the door.

"Amanda, you are wild when you want to be."

~Train Station~

"Can this cart _get_ anymore crowded?" She asked as she walked out of the train. Her PHS went off. She jumped a bit as it caught her off guard when it started to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, opened it, and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Amanda where are you?" A voice asked.

"I'm walking out of the station. The train came late today." She said as she walked down the stairs and out of the station.

"How late?" The voice asked.

"At least an hour." She said, stopping at a street corner, she looked both ways and started to cross.

"You know its day light saving time, right?"

"What? Really?" Amanda stopped and looked at her watch. "I knew I was forgetting something." She said as she started to fix the time.

"Okay, get out of the street and fix you watch when you get here!" The voice shouted. Amanda looked up and found a car beside her.

"Hey lady! Move it or lose it!" The man in the car shouted out the window as she ran to the sidewalk. She repeatedly apologized as the man drove off.

"Come on Amanda hurry over here before I get off of the brake." Another voice said.

"Reno is with you?" She asked as she turned the corner and headed towards Seventh Heaven.

"Reno and Rude…"

"Oh…. I'll let you go, I'm almost there." She said. She hung up her PHS, put it into her pocket, and walked through Seventh Heaven's door.

~Seventh Heaven Bar~

The door to seventh heaven opened again a few minutes later, three forms silhouetted by the morning light. They entered the bar and paused looking around. The one female in the group located Amanda, over in a secluded back table and gracefully seated herself down beside her. Her long blonde hair trailed down her back and caught the dim light from the windows. Her companions followed, revealing a tall and heavily built bald man with darkly tanned skin and a pale, wiry man with long vibrant red hair held back in a low ponytail.

The blonde smirked at Amanda as everyone was seated. "So," her smirk turned into a full on grin, "it seems you made the traffic report today." Amanda ducked her head sheepishly.

"You started it, Briana." She pushed a few fallen strands of hair out of her face, "If you hadn't called, I wouldn't have stopped in the street."

"If I hadn't called you probably would have forgotten abut daylight savings time completely and gotten run over trying to get here on time." Briana retorted.

They let it go and waited for a waitress to come by. After the reunion three years ago, Tifa had been able to afford some help around the bar. Because of this, she decided to open in the morning, serving breakfast. The added income helped pay expenses, but most was being saved to put Denzel through college.

It seemed Tifa had hired a new waitress. The Turks came often enough to be well known by the staff. The woman looked to be in her early twenties, with short red hair framing her face in a cute pixie cut that suited her petite frame.

"What can I get you?" she asked bobbing nervously. She took down the orders quickly, almost dropping the pencil as she scribbled Reno's order of double bacon, sausage, and ham.

"Don't hurt your self." He grinned flipping his pony tail back. She grinned at him and leaned forward.

"If I do I'm sure you can kiss it better, cutie." she winked and return to the kitchen, not noticing how Briana had stiffened.

All the waitresses knew not to flirt with Reno. Apparently the girl hadn't been warned yet. This continued until the third unnecessary coffee refill, after which Briana grabbed Reno and dragged him out of the bar and into the back alley.

"I was wondering when she'd lose it." Amanda said lightly. "Hopefully she won't go after the waitress with a tire iron this time" she nibbled on her toast and wondered what Rufus might be in the mood for dinner. Rude focused on his eggs and spoke about as much as he always did.

~kitchen~

"Hey Danni, did you see the cutie out at table 3?"

"What does he look like?"

"Long red hair in a pony tail, cheek tattoos, gorgeous eyes-"

"You mean Reno?"

"Is that his name?"

"….was there a blond woman with him?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's his girlfriend Briana! Those are the Turks that Tifa was talking about. Last waitress to flirt with him ended up with 3 broken ribs."

"oh crap."

~back alley~

Reno was used to getting shoved against walls: First as a Turk, and then as a boyfriend. Briana was solidly built and knew how to use that to her advantage. Reno often did things to anger her and after three years of dating, she had decided that yelling at him was a waste of energy that could be used more effectively. As such, whenever she was pissed off, she just threw him against the nearest private wall and kissed him senseless. It lead to less arguments and calmed her down a lot faster.

Breaking for air she glared up at her aforementioned lover. "What have I told you about flirting with other women?" she said pressing against him.

He leaned his head against the wall and gazed down at her. Smiling ruefully he replied, "That other women aren't allowed to think about, flirt with, and/ or touch me?"

She wound his ponytail around her fingers and leaned her head against his chest. "Then why are you allowing that naïve little waitress to believe she has a shot at you?"

Now he grinned full force. "Because I think it's extremely attractive when you lose your temper. And your angry 'attacks' tend to be rather enjoyable." Briana pulled back and stared at him in shock. "if you like we can go back in and you can sit on my lap. Guard your territory so to speak?"

"I am not sitting on your lap." Briana said. Her face darkened, "But if it keeps up I'm going to be forced to take out that trampy redheaded Tinkerbelle."

Seeing that she was calm once more, Reno pushed away from the wall and put his arm around her shoulders. Leading her back inside, he kept the arm around her even after they sat back down. The rest of the meal followed without conflict, although their waitress seemed a lot paler then she had before.

"You ever going to get a girl friend?" Amanda asked as she ate the rest of her toast. Rude blinked underneath his shades and looked at her. "You really need to get someone…"

"I'll find one when I want one…." He said as he sips his coffee. Briana and Reno back down.

"You make it sound like you are married to your job." Amanda said with a signed as she shook her head. Rude stayed silent with no comeback, which Amanda smiled for victory. Amanda looked at Reno and Briana. "I haven't heard from you two for a while. How your love life going?"

"Amanda, we was working together last night…" Briana said as she started to eat her bacon. Amanda reaches over to snatch Briana's last bacon till she taps Amanda's hand. "No." Briana moved her plate away from Amanda's reach. Amanda gave her the puppy eyes and quiver her button lip. "You know it never works on me Amanda…."

"Yeah and it never did." She said as she took Rude's bacon and nibbled on it. "Shut up Rude." Rude raise an eye-brow and wasn't going to say anything.

"You know, we haven't got a mission for a while. I'm kind of getting tried tracking down muggers…" Reno said as he ate the rest of his eggs. "Has Rufus said anything to you about a mission?" All three of them looked at her and waited for an answer. Amanda blinked and laughed a bit.

"Ummm you really think he'll tell me?" She asked, "Normally he'll tell Tseng, not me. I'm only on the same rank as Briana."

"Yes, but you are normally spending more time with him…" Briana said and lift half of her bacon to Amanda. The bacon caught Amanda's eyes as Briana waved it right and left. Drooled ran down Amanda's right of her month.

"Something about a picture!" Amanda said as she started to reach for it.

"And?"

"Something about a power!"

"And?"

"The power is hidden somewhere and the picture should have the map behind the picture." Briana smiled and hand it to her.

"Good girl." She said as Amanda put the half bacon in her mouth and crew it. All three of them looked at each other. "Who's going on this one?"

"Not sure." Amanda said as she still chewed on her bacon. "I think Tseng is going to choose who is going on this one… ether that Rufus will."

Final Fantasy 7 (c) SquareSoft

R&R Please!


End file.
